


The Signs

by hasanaheart



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's day themed fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: It was February 14th when Keigo and Sukai decided to watch a movie together during their break. Was it for Valentine's day? No, they said. But, was there any change between their relationship after that? Let's figure it out!
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Sato Keigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Signs

Their members of course teased them about Sukai and Keigo going exclusively to the cinema and they did not even bother to asked any other member to go along with them. That was so obvious. Why did they have to do that during that day if that was not for that reason, right?

But Keigo swore it was not for that and Sukai nodded to it. It was simply because Keigo wanted to go out and Sukai gave a suggestion about watching movie in cinema and later it was approved by the older one after he asked to and agreed by the younger one to accompany him there.

Now, here they were in front of the cinema building, looking at movie posters as they thought what perfect movie to watch. Keigo pointed at an action movie poster to Sukai and asked his opinion about it. The younger one was kind of interested so they decided to watch the movie. Keigo bought the tickets and Sukai bought popcorns and drinks.

"Hey, you wouldn't believe it!" Keigo said to Sukai after they got what their stuff in their hands. "I got discounts for buying two tickets at one payment and it said it only happens for today. We're so lucky, aren't we?"

Sukai nodded as he smiled widely at Keigo who looked so happy about that. Despite being a rich kid, Keigo liked discounts too even though he did not care about how much money he spent. They were in a big, famous cinema after all. The tickets were usually expensive and it was weekend too.

After that, Keigo gave Sukai one of the tickets and he gave him one of the drinks. The younger one looked at the ticket properly.

"It said it's 'for couple only' though," he said after he read on the texts written on it. "Is it okay? I mean do we deserve it?"

"Why not? Aren't we couple?" Keigo asked back after taking a sip on his drink. Iced coffee, one of his favorite drink. He was so happy that Sukai remembered about what he liked.

Sukai frowned. He was surprised at Keigo's words since he did not expect it. "Are we?" He asked again.

Keigo nodded firmly. "We came here together. We are two people. So, we're couple and we deserve it."

Sukai was dumbfounded by the answer and then he laughed. It made sense yet funny and irony too at the same time. Wait! What? Did he just think irony?

"Hey, why are you laughing?" Keigo asked with puzzled look on his face. "I don't find anything funny."

"Nah, don't mind it!" Sukai answered. "I think we better go to the studio now. The movie is about to start!" He quickly changed the topic. After he put his ticket into his jacket pocket, he used his free hand to grab Keigo's hand and led them to the studio. He did not see but Keigo's face looked dumbfounded and slowly reddened as their hands linked together.

XXX

Now, they were in a food court for dinner. They ordered sweet-spicy chicken, pizza and coke. There were so many couples there indeed. It was February 14th after all. Valentine's day. But strangely, they did not mind it.

"It's been a while I haven't watched movie at cinema like this," said Keigo after the movie ended. "Thank you for giving me company, Sukai-chan!"

Sukai frowned at how Keigo called him. It was his first time for being called like that by someone that was not his family. He felt weird, not that he disliked it though. "Are you going to start calling me that way from now on?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to?"

Sukai shrugged his shoulders. "It's up to you. I'm fine with any nickname."

"Okay... If that so, is it okay if I call you mine?"

Sukai choked on his food after he heard that question. Keigo was really inexpectable today.

"You don't want me to call you that, do you?" Asked Keigo after he saw the reaction. He helped Sukai calm down by patting his back softly.

"Why do you want to call me yours anyway? We're not couple, Keigo-kun," Sukai said firmly then he continued. "If you mean couple is about two people, you miss the point at this one. That's not it! It's about two people being in love with each other."

"Oh..." Keigo was speechless and his face looked blank and redenned after listening to Sukai's words. It made sense. And why did he insist about them being couple back then in cinema? "I'm sorry..." He said in low tone and head down.

"What do you sorry for?" Sukai asked in a softer tone this time. He felt guilty at Keigo for making him feel bad but he needed to make the things clear between them.

"For the couple stuff and not thinking about your feeling. I just teased you but I crossed the line. I'm sorry."

Sukai was sure that Keigo was holding back his cry because his voice got hoarse as he said his words so he grabbed Keigo's hand to calm him down. "It's fine now. I'm sorry for being harsh to you..."

"No, no..." Finally, Keigo looked up at Sukai and there his eyes glistening by tears he held back. "You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault."

"But I make you feel bad. You're about to cry right now."

"I'm not!"

"Alright, alright... Let's just finish our dinner and go home, okay?"

Keigo nodded then they continued eating their dinner in silence.

XXX

They walked side by side after they got off the bus as they headed to their dorm. They still did not talk to each other after what happened in food court and of course it was so awkward for them. But then Sukai gave a suggestion about going to convenience store before going home. There was stuff he wanted to buy and Keigo was okay with that so they went there.

The stuff Sukai meant was two pieces of ice cream for their dessert and also to make up their awkwardness. And he was so happy that he did it after he saw Keigo's happy face as he accepted the ice cream. He liked free stuff too.

"Keigo-kun," Sukai called the older one who was busy eating his ice cream as they continued their way to dorm. "I actually liked it when you call me with chan. It somehow warms my heart and reminds me to my home. And you can call me yours too! After I think about it deeper, I'm one of your group mates so technically I'm yours."

"You're more than that, dummy!" Keigo nudged Sukai with his elbow. He somehow looked mad but Sukai did not know why. "I've considered you as my brother... And maybe more." His tone got weaker as he said his last words.

"More?" Sukai repeated in surprised tone. He even stopped walking because of Keigo's words.

Keigo nodded. "I think I like you, more than family and friends. And that's why I just wanted us two to go watch a movie today in Valentine's day."

"But you said it wasn't for..."

"I lied. I was so embarrassed by their teasing. I just didn't want to make them happy for guessing my intention correctly. It was just not fair." Keigo pouted at the thought of what happened earlier that day.

Sukai was speechless but then he laughed and hugged Keigo by his shoulders with his free hand. "I've been liking you too, Keigo-kun! But really, I didn't know about your feelings until now."

"But I gave you the signs! The couple thingy and stuff. You're really insensitive!"

"I'm sorry... Will you forgive me?"

Keigo was silence as he thought about the answer. "Only if you want to be mine!"

"I do!" Sukai was more than happy to agree to it.

Keigo cheered happily at the answer and he hugged Sukai tightly. "But let's keep it as a secret from everyone," he said after that as he broke the hug. "It's not because I don't want to go public about our new relationship. It's just..."

"It's okay. I don't mind it." Sukai assured him with a wide smile.

Keigo smiled back as he said thank you to him for his understanding.

Then they continued to walk hand in hand to celebrate their new relationship. And when they were about to go to their own rooms, Sukai asked a permission to kiss Keigo's forehead and after he got it, he kissed it softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late for this but I hope you liked it!


End file.
